Open Your Heart To Me
by Daryl-Dixon'z Girl
Summary: Super Natural belongs to Eric Kripke After living thru Hell, and hunting the super natural, Dean doesn't believe he deserves anything good to happen to him that was until he sees his childhood friend; Mariska in a hole new light. And he is determined to keep her Dean/Oc, Out of Character for some of the story
1. Falling For A Mortal

The Year was 1978

Gabriel watched from a distance at the young red head woman, but his full attention was on a different woman she; Gabriel could sense was completely different from other young women. He also knew that getting involved with a mortal was wrong, and that he could lose his grace, or worse. As the young brunette left the collage building; Gabriel found himself drawn to her he couldn't understand why, he shook his semi dark brown hair as he tried to forget about the stunning young brunette woman walking to where his human vessel lived; sighing he found himself thinking of that unique young brunette woman he had seen earlier. Gabriel was about to enter his vessel's house when he heard a woman's scream not hoping it was the young brunette Gabriel quickly ran to where the scream was coming from.

Gabriel turned the corner only to see a darkened figure hovering over the motionless body of the young brunette, concentrating his powers thru his vessel, Gabriel managed to vaporize the dark figure away from the brunette woman. He looked down at her

"Are you alright Miss?" Gabriel found himself asking her at first the young brunette doesn't answer, after an hour, and a half she slowly opens her light brown eyes, and looks up at him

"I am now thanks"

"Would you mind if I asked your name?" He asked yet again

"Its Bridgette Westmoreland"

"Name's Gabriel"

"As in the Angel?" Bridgette asked him

"I was named after him" Gabriel lied to Bridgette because for one he didn't think that she'd be ready to find out who he really was

"I see"

"What are you doing out here alone?" Gabriel asked her; Bridgette sighed

"I was on a case I hunt the super natural" Bridgette admitted to Gabriel

"Really? So what's that make you?" Gabriel asked her. Gabriel knew what Bridgette was, and assumed that's why he found himself drawn to her little did either of them know one was that Gabriel was Bridgette's Guardian Angel, and two that Gabriel would later father a Nephilim daughter which would result in him losing his grace, and being dubbed as an Arch angel, or something along that line.

"I'm known as a Hunter Gabriel"

"Really?"

"Yea I took up hunting after the death of my family"

"Sorry to hear that"

"Nah its fine"

"So where are you heading?"

"I just finished a case dealing a spirit"

"I see" Bridgette looked down at her blue watch, and noticed that she was late

"I'm so sorry"

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked seeming worried

"I'm late for my twentieth birthday"

"Oh well Happy twentieth birthday Bridgette"

"Why thank you Gabriel" Bridgette replied as Gabriel helped her up, and walked with her back to her collage dorm as they entered the collage dorm

"Well maybe I'll see you around" Gabriel said to Bridgette

"Alright I'll see you around than Gabriel" Bridgette smiled as she walked into her dorm room

"Happy Birthday!" Was heard as Bridgette walked into the room as she closed the door behind her. Bridgette turned around, and saw her collage friends along with a few new ones

"Happy twentieth Bridge" Bridgette heard her best friend; Mary Campbell say she smiled

"Thanks Mary"

"You must be Bridgette" A dark haired man said to Bridgette

"Um yes, and might I ask who you are?"

"Name's John Winchester; I've heard a lot about you from Mary"

"Well its nice to meet you John, I wish I could say the same about you"

"So oh whose the guy?" Mary asked Bridgette

"What guy Mary?"

"Oh come on like you don't know the guy I saw you with walking into the building"

"Oh him his name's Gabriel"

"No way as in the Arch Angel?" Bridgette laughed

"Yea Gabe told me he was named after him so what's this I hear you're engaged?"

"It's true John asked me to marry him" Mary smiled widely

"I'm so happy for the two of you"

"Now's not about us, but about you Bridgette"

"No really because I had no idea" Bridgette said with sarcasm. So Mary, John, and few others celebrated Bridgette's twenty first around midnight the party ended with a bang, and the guests started to leave once everyone was gone Bridgette changed into her night gown, and was about to go to sleep when she heard a knock lightly upon her dorm room door; sighing she got up from her queen sized bed, and went to open the door only to find Gabriel standing there leaning against the door frame with his arms crossing his chest, she gasped

"Oh my gosh what happened?" She asked Gabriel noticing he was injured

" Fought a few demons"

"Oh" Bridgette pulled Gabriel in, and then bolted the dorm room door

"So I've been meaning to ask you something"

"And what's that?" She asked him

"Would you like to go out with me?" Gabriel asked her Bridgette bit her lower lip

"As in a date?"

"That, and be my girlfriend" Bridgette smiled

"I'd love to Gabriel" Gabriel smiled

"I'm glad to hear that" He leaned down, and captured Bridgette's lips. After that night Bridgette found herself in a relationship with an Arch angel named; Gabriel

Gabriel found himself staying at Bridgette's more, and more often since their relationship took off. He also found himself caring for her as well at first Gabriel didn't think that was possible because was an angel, but took this as a learning step to being a human. After six months of dating; Gabriel, and Bridgette decided to take their relationship to the next level which in some relationship is being intimate as well as honesty. Gabriel found himself whistling happily as he left the store, and headed to Bridgette's dorm room as he entered the collage building, he knocked lightly upon the door, to which Bridgette opened a smiled on her face

"I missed you Bridgette" Gabriel told her in all honesty

"I missed you too Gabriel" After kissing Gabriel sighed

"Listen there's something I need to tell you Bridgette, and I hope that you don't seen me any different" Gabriel took Bridgette to her bedroom, and sat her down on his lap

"Alright I'm listening"

" That night I saved you was predestined by fate well in all honesty I'm your Guardian Angel" Gabriel saw a few tears fall from Bridgette's eyes "What's wrong?" He asked now concerned

" For a second there I thought that you found another, and planned to break up with me" Gabriel wiped the warm tears from her eyes

"Of course not Bridgette you are the only woman in creation for me, I love you with all my heart"

"I love you too Gabriel, but um there's something I have to tell you before we move further"

What's that love?" Bridgette found herself blushing

"Um well this is so embarrassing"

"What is?"

"Gabriel I've never been with a man"

" Are you trying to say that you're a virgin?"

"Yes" Bridgette hid her face in her hands, gently Gabriel removed her hands

"Sweetheart there's nothing wrong with that it means your pure" After having calmed down Bridgette, and Gabriel made love. Gabriel made it special for Bridgette he had romantic music playing in the background as pink, white, and red candles burned brightly around the dorm room with rose petals scattered across the floor

Two months later

After that fateful night Gabriel noticed that his girlfriend; Bridgette had been avoiding him so he went to go, and check on her, as he entered her dorm room with the spare key she had given him he heard what sounded like vomiting very worried, and concerned about Bridgette, he ran into the bathroom to find her throwing up after she stopped, and brushed her teeth, she saw him, and began to cry, he wrapped his strong arms around her trembling body

"Honey what's wrong?" Gabriel asked her

"I'm pregnant"

"When did you find out?"

"An hour ago. I've been trying to get a hold of you to tell you"

"I'm here now"

"I'll understand if you don't want the child, but I want to keep it" At first Gabriel wasn't sure he'd want a child, but he didn't want to lose Bridgette

"No I want our child Bridgette, marry me?" Bridgette blinked

" Are you sure?"

"Positive besides there's no way I'm letting you raise our child alone so have you told anyone?"

"No I wanted you to be the first to know" Gabriel smiled later that night Bridgette became nervous when it came to telling her best friend; Mary Campbell about her pregnancy.

After her fourth month; Bridgette told Mary whom at first wasn't to happy to hear about it, but eventually warmed up to the idea. When Bridgette hit her fifth month she, and Gabriel moved to Kansas City, Kansas. Bridgette got out from the hunter's life mainly because Gabriel had requested that she do so, or something might happen to their unborn child. Four months before Bridgette gave birth; Gabriel had been kidnapped, and stripped of his Guardian Angel status he became known as an Arch Angel instead after being gone for so long in the darkness, Gabriel escaped with the help of a fellow angel.

_**January 17**__**th**__** 1979**_

Just before Bridgette gave birth to her, and Gabriel's daughter; Gabriel came running to her bed side promising never again to leave her. After gave birth to a healthy 7lb 5 oz baby girl with chocolate brown hair, Gabriel found himself crying both tears of joy, and happiness

"My God she's beautiful" Bridgette said with a small smiled upon her face

"She gets that from her breath taking mother"

"Gabriel what do you want to name her?"

"How's Mariska sound?" He asked her

"I love it"

"Although Mariska will have problems growing up"

"Why is that?"

" Nephilims like our daughter are said to be abominations"

"How I don't understand"

"Nephilims are a hybrid creation between an angel, and human which is very forbidden"

"Oh"

"Don't worry I'll protect our daughter with my very being"

"Oh Gabriel may I ask you something?"

"Of course anything what's on your mind love?"

" Will Mariska have unique abilities?"

"Yes for example Astral Perception which means that a Nephilim can perceive the true form of Angels with out harm, and she will also have super strength due to her angelic heritage"

"Sounds like Mariska will be hard to handle once she reaches both her teenage, and adult years any weakness I should know about?"

"Hmm well there's only two known for now The Colt being one, it was a specialty made gun made by a man named Samuel Colt, and an Angel Blade, but I'll tell you one thing for sure"

"What's that?"

"Mariska will grow up to be one heck of a kick ass daughter I mean she is half hunter, and half angel" Bridgette laughed as Gabriel now held their daughter in his strong arms

"I have a feeling she'll be a heart breaker" Gabriel chuckled

"Anything's possible" Bridgette found out a week later her best friend Mary Winchester gave birth to a baby boy named Dean.

When Mariska became a year old; Bridgette, and Gabriel moved back to Bridgette's home town; Lawrence, Kansas


	2. Growing Up

Gabriel had a hard time believing that his mortal lover; Bridgette loved their Nephilim daughter; Mariska. Every time he'd come to pay his daughter a visit he noticed she would always end up having a few new bruises. Gabriel sighed, and phased into his daughter's nursery; Mariska sniffled, and looked up to where her father phased into her bed room. She giggled as she saw him, he smiled down at her

"Daddy!" She yelled, Gabriel smiled, and picked her up. Bridgette walked into Mariska's bedroom, and saw Gabriel holding their daughter

"You're back" Bridgette said Gabriel noticed she seemed angry about him being there

"Well hello to you to Bridgette"

"You can't be here" She told him

"I happen to live here" Gabriel told her

"Not any more I want you gone" Gabriel sighed, but didn't leave his daughter's room he knew he had every right to be there. Once he had gotten his daughter back to sleep, he phased out of the house, and ran straight into a young red headed woman about 5'6 with hazel eyes

"Anna?" The young woman smiled softly

"Hello Gabriel you seemed hurt" Gabriel sighed

"So you can tell"

"What's wrong?" Anna asked him

"I'm worried about Mariska" Anna looked up at him slightly confused

"Whose she?"

"She happens to be my daughter I'm worried about her because it seems that every time I come to visit her, she ends up with more, and more bruises"

"Oh Gabriel I'm so sorry"

"If I can't be here to protect her then who will?" Gabriel found himself asking her, Anna smiled

"I'll be her Guardian Angel Gabriel" Anna told him at first Gabriel was wary about it, but he needed someone he could trust with his daughter

"Are you sure?" Anna nodded

"I can sense how much you love her. I promise that no harm shall fall upon her"

"Thank you Anna" After a while of talking; Gabriel left, leaving Anna alone at his house.

Anna sensed there was something uniquely different about Gabriel's daughter; Mariska, and vowed to keep her safe in the years to come. Anna noticed as she watched over her ward she became closer to wanting to keep her safe. One night around eight ish Anna heard Mariska crying worried Anna phased into the baby's bedroom only to see a dirty blonde hair man putting a small pillow over Mariska's face to stop her from breathing

"You shall not harm this child!" Anna yelled as she used her telekinesis which sent the man back into the far wall of the bedroom. This caused Mariska to start crying loudly, Anna rushed over to her ward, picking her up, as she tried to calm the young child down Anna materialized a bottle of warm milk for Mariska. Mariska managed to calm down as Anna fed her the bottle of milk

As Mariska grew up from a baby to a toddler, Anna watched on proudly. Mariska was about five when she first started to speak to her Guardian Angel; Anna. Mariska's mother; Bridgette had grown tired of her own daughter to which Anna started to feel sorry for her ward. Bridgette came into her daughter's bedroom to hear Mariska talking with someone, but Bridgette couldn't see the person. Bridgette thought that maybe Gabriel was there, and it was bothering her to no end.

"Gabriel I know you're here, I told you to leave four years ago!" Bridgette yelled, Anna being invisible to Bridgette shook her long red hair, and slightly giggled. Mariska sighed, and looked up at her mother

"Mama papa's not here" Mariska said to her mother Bridgette looked down at her five year old daughter embarrassed

"Then who are you talking to?" Bridgette asked her young daughter, Mariska looked at her mother confused

"My teddy, and plushy angel" Mariska pointed to her crib, Bridgette looked over at her daughter's crib, and saw her stuffed animals Bridgette sighed, and left Mariska's bedroom once she was gone Anna re appeared. Mariska smiled, clapping her tiny hands, Anna smiled as see showed Mariska how to move small items with her mind. Mariska smiled as she lifted her hands into the air, Anna laughed picking up the five year for the past five years since Anna had signed up to be Mariska's Guardian Angel she had taught Mariska a little of what she knew which consisted of Telekinesis, Telepathy, Invisibility, Teleportation, and Dream Walking.

"Now what have you learned so far Mar?" Anna asked as she put Mariska down Mariska blinked, and vanished after a while Anna opened the bathroom across the hall, and saw Mariska sitting on the toilet seat, and laughed "Well looks like you have mastered Teleportation" Mariska smiled widely Anna gave her a lollipop

"Anna can we try the shield?" Mariska asked her

"You mean being invisible?" Mariska nodded "Alright on the count of five ready?" Anna began the count down from five to zero when she got to zero she noticed Mariska wasn't anywhere in sight when she counted back to five Mariska reappeared "Nicely done now you have mastered two of the five abilities" As Anna continued to talk Mariska was set on trying to move her angel plushy from her crib the figure fell with a thump. Bridgette heard the noise from her own bedroom down the hall, and quickly walked into her daughter's bedroom

"What on Earth are you doing?" Bridgette asked her

"Nothing" Mariska said innocently Bridgette sighed

"You hungry?"

"No not hungry"

"Alright" Bridgette left as Anna phased back

"Anna?" Mariska asked

"Hmm what's wrong?"

"What am I?"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked her

" Mama hates me, her male friend wasn't human, and over the past four years I have been attacked by black smoke that tried to possess me"

"Oh dear you are what they call a Nephilim" Anna confessed

"What's that?"

"That means you're half angel"

"Oh"

"Because you are part angel I can help you learn what abilities I know"

"What will I do with it?"

"In time you will become stronger then you are now, and I shall watch you always if not here then from afar" Mariska smiled at her Guardian Angel.

**1985 **

Later last year sometime around November Anna said her farewells to Mariska promising that time they would meet again, or cross the same path. Mariska cried for two months after Anna left. Bridgette just couldn't seem to figure out why Mariska so suddenly began to cry out of the blue. After Anna's absentness Mariska slowly became depressed, and matters only became worse after Mariska's child hood friend; Dean had to move after a mysterious fire burned Sam's Nursery

Ten years later. . .


	3. Don't You Forget About Me

For my followers

1)KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFanGirl

2)Trinity23Rose

3)WinchesterBenson97

I apologize for the late update

1985  
>Later last year sometime around November Anna said her farewells to Mariska promising that time they would meet again, or cross the same path. Mariska cried for two months after Anna left. Bridgette just couldn't seem to figure out why Mariska so suddenly began to cry out of the blue. After Anna's absentness Mariska slowly became depressed, and matters only became worse after Mariska's child hood friend; Dean had to move after a mysterious fire burned Sam's Nursery<p>

Ten years later. . .  
>'Don't You Forget About Me' played on my alarm radio waking me up, I sighed as I sung along to the song<br>'(Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
>Won't you come see about me?<br>I'll be alone, dancing, you know it, baby  
>Tell me your troubles and doubts-giving me everything inside and out<br>Love's strange- so real in the dark  
>Think of the tender things we were working on<br>Slow change may pull us apart  
>One a life gets into your heart, baby<p>

Don't you forget about me  
>(Don't don't don't don't)<br>Don't you forget about me

Will you stand above me?  
>Look my way? Never love me?<br>Rain keeps falling-rain keeps falling down, down, down  
>Will you recognize me?<br>Call my name, or walk on by?  
>Rain keeps falling-rain keeps falling down, down, down" Just than a knock was heard at my bed room door "What?" I asked yelled  
>" Hurry up, or you'll be late for school!" My mother yelled I just rolled my honey eyes as I let the song continue to play so I could finish singing along to it only to calm my nerves<p>

'(Hey, hey, hey, hey!)

Don't you try to pretend  
>Its my feeling we'll win in the end<br>I won't harm you or touch your defenses: vanity; insecurity  
>Don't you forget about me<br>I'll be alone, dancing, you know it, baby  
>Going to take you apart<br>I'll put us back together at heart, baby

Don't you forget about me  
>(Don't you forget about me)<br>Don't you forget about me

As you walk on by will you call my name?  
>As you walk on by will you call my name?<br>Will you walk away?  
>Or, will you walk away?<br>Will you walk on by, or call my name?  
>Will you call my name?<p>

La, la la la la

When you walk on by will you call my name"

.

As I finished the song I grabbed my school uniform which consisted of a mid lower thigh high red/black checkered skirt, a short sleeve red shirt, charcoal knee high stockings, and black tennis shoes, and a black jacket. Once I grabbed my school uniform I went into the shower, stripped down, and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. As I took a shower I listened to Survivor's 'Eye Of The Tiger'

'Risin' up back on the street  
>Did my time, took my chances<br>Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
>Just a man and his will to survive<br>So many times, it happens too fast  
>You trade your passion for glory<br>Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
>You must fight just too keep them alive<p>

It's the Eye of the Tiger  
>It's the thrill of the fight<br>Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
>And the last known survivor<br>Stalks his prey in the night  
>And he's watching us all<br>With the Eye of the Tiger( I could help myself, and began to air guitar to the song)

Face to face, out in the heat  
>Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry<br>They stack the odds till' we take to the street  
>For we kill with the skill to survive<p>

Risin' up straight to the top  
>Had the guts, got the glory<br>Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
>Just a man and his will to survive<p>

It's the Eye of the Tiger  
>It's the thrill of the fight<br>Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
>And the last know survivor<br>Stalks his prey in the night  
>And he's watching us all<br>With the Eye of the Tiger. (As the song continued I rinsed my hair, from the Jasmine scented conditioner, and finished rinsing off my body, shut the hot water off, and dried off with the heater that was next to the sink, I dried my long wavy chocolate brown hair with a pastel green towel, and finished singing the song)

'The Eye of the Tiger  
>The Eye of the Tiger<br>The Eye of the Tiger  
>The Eye of the Tiger'<p>

As the song came to it's end I finished drying off, and put my under garments on followed by my school uniform. I slipped on my charcoal colored stockings followed by a pair of black ankle sock then my black with red tennis shoes, after I was fully dressed in my school uniform I pulled my chocolate brown hair into a bun like ponytail, and went down stairs for breakfast. What shocked me the most was the fact that both of my parents were sitting at the kitchen table it was a week before my birthday  
>"Dad, ma? What's going on?" I asked now very confused I hadn't seen my father in fifteen years. My mother sighed<br>"I thought I'd allow your father to spend two weeks with you" My mother said  
>"What's the catch?" I asked her she looked at me<br>"What do you mean catch?" She asked me  
>"When I was a year old I remember hearing you tell dad he was no longer allowed to live here with us" Right than my parents both looked at me completely shocked apparently my mother didn't think that I'd actually remember any of it<br>"You can't be serious Mariska" My mother told me  
>"What you think I'd be making this up I've never lied in my life not now, not ever believe me I have tried, but for some reason I always end up telling the truth"<br>"I see" Was all my mother seemed to say as she left the kitchen  
>"So anything specific you'd want for your seventieth?" My father asked me<br>"No, oh by the way dad I signed up for Latin, and a dance class, I talked to Mr. Ackles about being in his Latin class he seemed glad to have me this year"  
>"Latin?" I heard him suddenly ask<br>"Yea is that a problem?" I asked him he shook his head  
>"Not a problem do what you love Mari"<br>"Thanks dad" He smiled as we finished our breakfast together once done he drove me to Lawrence High  
>"Oh by the way a small package came for you last week"<br>"Really who from?" I asked him as we got into the truck  
>"Some place in Philly you know any one there?" I shook my chocolate brown head<br>"Not that I know of" Little did I know it was my childhood friend that lived across the street; Dean Winchester Gabriel gave me the small package, I opened the package, and let the gift slid into my right palm I saw that it was a charm bracelet to be more specific a hunter's charm bracelet I saw it had a small gun charm, a small vile of rock salt, a silver cross. The other charms consisted of an ankh, a pentagram, an angel wing, a vile of what looked like holy water. I slipped on the hunter's charm bracelet

Supernatural-Rock-Pentagram-Angel-Necklace/dp/B00B8EHTME/ref=sr_1_fkmr1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1393131553&sr=8-1-fkmr1&keywords=supernatural++charm+bracelets

Supernatural-Hunters-Bracelet-Mary-Winchester/dp/B00B8EZAY8/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1393131822&sr=8-2&keywords=supernatural+charm+bracelets

TVMERCH-Supernatural-Colt-NECKLACE/dp/B00B8EN44G/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1393132808&sr=8-1&keywords=supernatural+colt+bracelet

"So what is it?"  
>"A charm bracelet with the items that hunter's use" I told him<br>"That was neat so whom is it from?"  
>"Ya know that family that lived across the street about ten years ago just before half of their house burned?"<br>"Ah you mean your mother's friends the Winchesters?" He asked  
>"Yea its from their eldest son; Dean"<br>"I see Dean, and you are the same age"  
>"Yeah, but I don't even know if he's still alive, or Sammy"<br>"Sammy?"  
>"Yea Sammy is the baby of the family"<br>"Ah I see" He smiled as he drove into the high school parking lot "See you after school sweetheart"  
>"Alright" I sighed, as I jumped down from my father's truck, and walked thru the parking lot where I met up with my middle school friend; Jude Depp. I tapped her left shoulder lightly<p>

' Hey jude, don't make it bad  
>Take a sad song and make it better.<br>Remember to let her into your heart,  
>Then you can start to make it better.<p>

Hey jude, don't be afraid  
>You were made to go out and get her.<br>The minute you let her under your skin,  
>Then you begin to make it better.(Jude laughed, and joined in with me)<p>

Jude: 'And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude refrain,  
>Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.<br>For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
>By making his world a little colder.'<p>

" Hey jude, don't let me down.  
>You have found her, now go and let her.<br>Remember to let her into your heart,  
>Then you can start to make it better."<p>

Jude: 'So let it out and let it in, hey jude, begin  
>Youre waiting for someone to perform with.<br>And don't you know that it's just you, hey jude, you'll do,  
>The movement you need is on your shoulder.<p>

"Hey jude, don't make it bad.  
>Take a sad song and make it better.<br>Remember to let her under your skin,  
>Then you'll begin to make it<br>Better better better better better better, oh

Na na na na na, na na na, hey jude. . ."

Jude smiled over at me  
>"You always seem to know how to cheer me up Mari" I smiled back<br>"Of course that's what friends are for"  
>"Hmm speaking of friends say what happened to that kid that lived across the street from you guys?" She asked me I sighed<br>"Honestly I don't know all I seem to remember was how his baby brother had just turned six months old, and then later that night his nursery went up in flames" Jude suddenly gasped  
>"Your joking right?"<br>"I'm afraid not I saw it happen with my own eyes"  
>"Hey ya know the Dance coach reminds me of that actor from Dirty Dancing"<br>"Really?"  
>"Yea oh what was his name?" She asked<br>"Oh you mean Patrick Swayze?"  
>"Yeah him" I laughed<br>"Now why would a guy like Patrick be in Lawrence, Kansas?"  
>"I don't know. . . Its just I find it strange"<br>"Well if its him maybe we can learn how to dance like they do in Dirty Dancing"  
>"Really?" Her green eyes seemed to dance in the sunlight as I said that<br>"Yeah maybe he'll be willing to teach us"  
>"So did you talk to your parents about joining the Latin Club that Mr. Ackles teaches?"<br>"Yes, and I got my dad' permission to do so what about you?"  
>"Oh yeah they both agreed"<br>_Lunch Time_  
>I sighed as I grabbed my Math, and History books, and put them in my locker, then grabbed my Latin, and Science books placing them into my leather messager bag. I was walking outside to the court yard when a few fan girl screams reached my ears, worried I took off high speed towards the parking lot that's when I heard my all time favorite song play<br>' Cary on wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest( I blinked, and looked around to see an old black car just stalled in the street near the curb the music seemed to coming from the radio, I couldn't help myself, and sang along to the song)

"Don't you cry no more  
>Once I rose above the noise and confusion<br>Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
>I was soaring ever higher<br>But I flew too high  
>Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man<br>Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
>I hear the voices when I'm dreaming<br>I can hear them say

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
>My charade is the event of the season<br>And if I claim to be a wise man, well  
>It surely means that I don't know<br>On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
>Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean<br>I set a course for the winds of fortune  
>But I hear the voices say<p>

No!  
>Carry on, you will always remember<br>Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
>Now your life's no longer empty<br>Surely heaven waits for you"

.

I noticed after the song ended most of the student body was clapping, I blushed I blinked as the driver's door of the old car opened gasping even though it had been ten years since I last him I still knew who he was  
>"Hey long time no see Mariska" I smiled as I walked up to the car which I noticed was a black '67 Chevy Impala I gasped<br>"Hey John" Suddenly I felt a pair of small arms wrapped around my waist, and looked down only to see a bit older baby Sammy standing there. He had to be at least twelve  
>"Mari!" Sammy yelled as he hugged me again I laughed<br>"Hey there Sammy how ya been?"  
>wikiFile:Young_sam_ -teen Sam

"Good, and you?" He asked me whilst still hugging me, I hugged back  
>"Great actually ya know you grow any more you'll be taller then me" We both laughed<br>"Yep looks that way uh" I nodded  
>"Oh stop your whining, and get your butt out of the car!" I heard John yell to whom I suppose was fifteen year old Dean.<p>

. /_cb20131210001807/supernatural/images/6/66/Dylan%282%

Dean's P.O.V.  
>I noticed that Mariska had changed but not that much. I mean she still looked like the same girl my kid brother, and I grew up with well that was until that night when Sam turned six months after that night I never saw her again<br>"Hey you got the bracelet I sent you?" I heard Sam ask her, she smiled  
>"Yea though it read 'from Dean'" She said he laughed<br>"No silly its from me; Dean just signed his name to it"  
>"Oh now that makes sense"<br>"Yeah" Sam sighed he seemed to miss Mariska even more then I did though I didn't understand why I mean he was a baby when dad took us away from our home. At first I didn't quite understand, but as I grew older dad eventually told us that he was trying to keep us safe so in my opinion he did it for the three of us. There's not a day that goes by I don't think of her hell just last night I was dreaming of kissing her  
>"Well its been great to say you guys again. . . I missed you guys around" That's when I smiled 'So she did miss us' I thought to myself just than a girl with blonde shoulder length hair walked up to Mariska, or as Sammy calls her Mari<br>"Hey Mariska" The girl said  
>"Yeah Jude" I heard Mari say<br>"If we don't hurry up we'll be late for Mr. Ackles's Latin Club" Mariska sighed as if she didn't want to leave hell I couldn't blame her. I watched as Mari went up, and hugged Sammy, then our dad what surprised me the most was when she hugged me, and gave me a slight kiss on my left cheek she smiled  
>"Later Dean" I heard her angelic voice say as I watched her walk off to the high school<br>"Oooh someone has a crush on Mari!" I heard a little giggle as Sammy said that  
>"Shut up Sammy!" I yelled<br>"It's Sam, only Mari can call me Sammy" I shook my light dirty blonde head as Sam, and Dad got back into the '67 Chevy Impala. I joined Sam in the back I sighed upset  
>"Why the long face Dean I'm sure you two will see each other again" I heard dad say as he drove off, and to some place other then here.<br>I felt a light pressure on my left opened palm, and looked down to see what looked like a not of some sort  
>"Sam where'd this come from?" I asked my kid brother he just shrugged<br>"I think its from Mari" Sam replied I carefully opened the note, lying inside was a silver dog tag chain. The dog tag read' Dean & Mariska 4 friends 4 life the note read  
>'Dear Dean,<br>I'm not sure when our paths will cross again, but I just wanted to let you know  
>I like you as a friend its way too soon to tell if I like you more then that<br>Oh the dog tags are a gift for sixteen since I doubt I'll be seeing you within the next two weeks.  
>Will you tell Sammy I love the charm bracelet you guys gave me<br>-Sincerely your friend for life, Mariska Westmoreland' I sighed, and slipped on the sliver chain with the dog tags, and gave Sam the second chained dog tag to which he smiled  
>"I won't be surprised if Mariska grew up, and became a singer that girl is quite a talented singer for someone her age" My father said as 'Eye Of The Tiger' now played on the car radio<br>"Dean?" I heard Sam ask I looked over at him  
>"What Sam?" I asked him<br>"Promise me somethin' I sighed as I ran my hand thru my short hair  
>"What Sammy?"<br>"Promise me that when you get older you'll marry Mari" My jaw suddenly dropped  
>"I promise" I told him I had no idea what brought that question up, but I really didn't want to know at the moment. . . .<p>

End of Point of View

January 17th, 1995  
>I sighed as I slipped on my school uniform, and got ready for school some how in the last week I had found out from Mr. Ackles I was passing his Latin Class. I rubbed my crimson orange, gold tinted tattoo that rest on my left hip that Friday after Dean, Sammy, and John came to visit me my father brought me to a tattoo place where I got my current tatt done.<br>I found out last night it was known as an anti-possession tattoo apparently mortals got this in order to keep demons from taking them captive. I decided to have Jude come over the night before that way she could fix my hair I heard the shower stop, and Jude walked out dressed in her uniform as well.  
>"So you want a what now?" She asked me<br>"A waterfall French braid"  
>"Hmm I'll give it a shot" After a hour she finished "Ok now take a look" I stood up, walking over to the full body mirror, and gasped<br>"Oh my. . I love it Jude"

"I'm glad to hear it by the way Happy sweet sixteen Mariska"

"Thanks Jude" I said as we grabbed our school bags, and went down stairs to the living room  
>"Oh good your up" I heard my father say a bit overly happy I smiled, and hugged him<br>"Of course" He smiled back  
>"Take a gander outside"<br>"Why?"  
>"Just look you might like it" I sighed, but walked outside anyways once I got to where he had told me to go I gasped leaning against the house was a bike, but not any bike it was a motorcycle. Gabriel walked out, and joined me "So?"<br>"I love it Daddy!" I nearly screamed as I hugged him tightly  
>"Want to give it a shot?" I nodded a yes after he told me where everything was I sat myself down on my new motorcycle, and kick started the engine, and slowly took off around the block fifteen minutes into the ride I felt the motorcycle speed up, and lost control.<br>The bike started to spin out of control even more that I was roughly thrown into a cement wall near one of the neighbor's houses. I groaned, as I tried to get up, but the pain from the crash was to much, my father, and Jude ran over to my current location, Jude gasped, and begin to cry the last thing I remember hearing was my father's voice before blackness swept in, and took me captive.

Gabriel's P.O.V.  
>I ran down the street along side Mariska's friend; Jude I had no idea what had happened to my baby girl, that's when I saw a fellow neighbor call 9-1-1-. I continued running until I reached her I saw that her motorcycle was smashed up near by a tree, but Mariska seemed to be near the neighbor hood wall which was made from concrete. I felt my heart suddenly break into a billion-million pieces. Sighing sadly I walked up to my motionless daughter, and gently gathered her into my arms, and walked back towards the house once inside I carefully placed her down upon the living room couch, grabbed the keys to my truck, picked her up, walked to the truck being as careful as I could I put her down in the back, had her friend; Jude come with me as I drove off to the city hospital once I got to Lawrence hospital I carried her inside of the medical building. A red hair nurse walked up to Jude, and I<br>"Hello how may I assist you on this fine morning?" She asked me  
>"My daughter was in a wreck" I told her the expression on her face fell<br>"Oh dear when did this happen?"  
>"A few hours ago she, and a few friends went out motorcycle riding, and she didn't come back"<br>"I noticed after her bike was returned that someone messed with the gas, and brake line to the bike" Jude told her lying  
>"Oh the poor dear what's her name?" The nurse asked me<br>"Alex Webster"  
>"And yours sir?"<br>" Its Mitchell Webster, and her friend's name is Sally Lawrence" The nurse inhaled  
>"Very well than pleas follow me" Jude, and I followed the nurse to an empty medium sized hospital room where I placed Mariska down on the bed near the window after a while the doctor came in, did a few tests, and returned<br>"Mr. Webster I'm afraid to say this, but unfortunately your daughter Alex is in a coma" I heard the doctor say  
>"How long?" I asked he sighed<br>"Two years maybe three I'm sorry Mr. Webster" H sighed again, and left the room I slammed my fist into the nearest wall, after calming down I reached into my jeans, grabbed my cell, and called John Winchester, and told him the news I ended the call with  
>"Just don't tell the boys, and hung up . . .<p>

Three years later. . . 


	4. Living A Teenage Dream

For my followers

1)KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFanGirl

2) Trinity23Rose

3) WinchesterBenson97

Three years later. . .

John Winchester thought about the phone call he had gotten three years ago telling him about Mariska, and how she might never wake up it broke his heart in more ways then one because he thought of Mariska as his own daughter. He was now back in their home town of Lawrence, Kansas working on a 'so called' case. He had actually lied to Dean, and Sam for the past three years about their childhood friend John was now currently in a hotel room whilst his eldest son; Dean, and Sam where out you see Dean had stolen his father's 1967 Chevy Impala so he could go, and find Mari as Sammy called her.

Mean while back at the Lawrence City Hospital

"Dean. . .Sammy!" I yelled as I woke up standing there in what looked like a tan trench coat was a man with messy brown hair, and the brightest baby blues I had ever seen "Who are you? And don't lie" I suddenly asked the man  
>"I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord God" I looked at the said angel<br>"And what do you want with me Castiel?"  
>"I am your protector, as well as your guardian Angel"<br>"Why do I need a guardian Angel?" I asked him confused  
>"You are different from other humans" I rolled my eyes<br>"No really I had no idea I'm the daughter of a hunter"  
>"Your only slightly correct your indeed the daughter of a hunter, but you're a Nephilim as well"<br>"Are you high Castiel?" I asked him  
>"No!" He said a bit harshly<br>"Geez ok calm down Angel man" I said as I sat up a sharp pain ripped right thru me, and caused me to scream I looked down enough to see what looked like white/ silver looking feathers falling upon my bed, and all around me  
>"Well this is unexpected" Castiel told me as he walked up closer to me<br>"What?" Castiel picked up one of the white/ silver colored feathers  
>"You have wings"<br>"What why?" Castiel sat down on the chair next to the bed  
>"You are the off spring of an angel, and a human thus making you a Nephilim that makes you more powerful then the average human. Your wings are the angel part of you. . .Strange" He muttered to himself<br>"I don't care. . .tell me where she is damn it!" I blinked, and heard what seemed to be a very familiar voice down the hall 'Wait I know that voice, but how?' I thought to myself just as quick as he came Castiel was now gone as where my wings  
>"Dean I think she's down the hall I heard voices" Sammy told his nineteen year old brother.<br>Dean, and Sammy walked down the halls until Sammy found my hospital room being cautious Dean opened the door slowly it wasn't until Sammy yelled out my name that I knew them  
>"Mari!" Sammy yelled, and run into the room nearly knocking Dean over in the process as he run up, and hugged me "I missed you!" Sammy said to me I smiled weakly<br>"I missed you to Sammy!" I told the now fifteen year old  
>"Guess what Dean did?" Sammy asked me<br>"What did he do?"  
>"Deans stole dad's car" I smiled a bit as I saw a nineteen year old Dean leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed a sly smile upon his lips<br>"You plan to stare at me all day, or come say hello?" I asked him  
>"Well. . .I um . . Well" Dean stuttered and blushed a bit<br>"I didn't know you were shy Dean" He heard this, and got a bit angry  
>"Shut up I'm not shy!" He yelled I just rolled my eyes<br>"You gonna make me?" I asked as Dean walked over to me, leaned down, and kissed me a bit rough after the kiss ended he just stood there looking at me "Oh brother don't tell me that you've gone soft" I heard Sammy snicker  
>"Listen if you don't shut up you'll be punished" He warned I merely laughed<br>"Ooh I'm sooh scared Dean" I said as I got up from the bed, and stretched just then I was pinned against the door looking right into Dean's now bright Emerald eyes his lips met mine again this time in a deep yet passionate kiss I gasped when I felt Dean's arm now resting upon my slim waist, he just grinned like an idiot  
>"What are you doing to her?" I blinked at the voice I looked over Dean's left shoulder, and saw Castiel standing there a bit mad. Dean broke away, turning around, and saw him<br>"What is it to you man?" Dean asked him I sighed  
>"I'm her Guardian Angel" Castiel told Dean<br>"Right angels don't exist" Dean told him just then Castiel became so angry he held a sphere of what looked like liquid fire, and went to throw it at Dean I gasped suddenly running in between them just then my white/ silver wings spread out blocking Dean from Castiel's sight  
>"Cass please"<br>"Fine" Castiel replied once my angelic wings came out I heard gasps, and saw Dean's eyes bug out, and his jaw drop a few tears fell as my wings vanished and I took off down the halls of the hospital  
>"Mari!" I heard Dean yell as he ran after me after tripping a bit Dean had managed to catch up with me, and roughly, but lightly grab my left arm<br>"Let me go Dean!" I said  
>"No!" Dean said sternly I hung my head<br>"Please"  
>"No"<br>"Why I'm a freak I have angel wings" I said now sobbing as Dean brought me closer to him, and held me  
>"You're not a freak just unique, and different" I put my head on his right shoulder<br>"Are you just saying that to make me feel better, or do you mean it?" I asked him softly  
>"I mean every word of it I wouldn't dream of hurting my girl" I raised a brow<br>"Your girl?" I asked  
>"Yea my girl" He said, and kissed me again<p>

A week later at Lawrence High

"Our last graduates Mariska Westmoreland, and Dean Winchester!" The Literature teacher said being a gentleman; Dean escorted me to the stage in the gym, and waited for me as I got my diploma everyone I knew clapped as others cried I waited as Dean just walked by, and joined me  
>"Hey you didn't get your diploma" I said as Dean wrapped an arm around me<br>"Nah I'll get one later didn't stay in school long enough" He told me  
>"Oh" Dean, and I met our families and I saw both John, Castiel, and my father there as well as Sammy, and my friend Jude<br>"Congratulations Mari" John said to me  
>"Thanks John" I saw a pet carried near my father<br>"He's for you" I heard my father say to me I opened the carrier, and saw it was a four year old wolf hybrid, he jumped on me, and started to lick my face I laughed  
>"Thanks Dad I think I'll call him Jared" Jared seemed to bark in approval. Later that night Dean, Sammy, and I camped out in my back yard<br>"Mari?" I heard Sam ask I rolled upon my stomach to face him  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Promise me something?"  
>"Um sure why not"<br>"That if your not married when you are my dad's age I can choose who you marry and where you get married?" I laughed a bit  
>" Sounds like a plan Sammy" Little did Dean, and I know was that Sam had big plans on getting us together forever<br>"Mari do you me, and Dean?" Sam asked all of a sudden  
>"As brothers" Dean pulled me up to him as we all watched the stars, and eventually fell to sleep.<p>

Seven years later 


End file.
